


Bad Reputation

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Derek tiene una mala reputación.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/gifts).



> Basado en Bad Reputation de Shawn Mendes.

Stiles lo sabe. Muy malditamente bien. Sabe que todos esquivan a Derek cuando pasa por los pasillos del instituto con las mejillas llenas de moretones y los nudillos rotos y con heridas. Sabe sobre Derek. Sobre la vida que está obligado a tener, porque ninguna persona en su sano juicio le gustaría estar en esa situación. Derek tiene una mala reputación. En todos los sentidos.

 

Nadie nunca se acerca a él. Y si lo hacen, es con precaución, porque Derek tiene uno de esos letreros que dicen "peligro" implícitamente. Nadie lo conoce en verdad, pero aun así se toman la molestia de juzgarlo cuando sale de su casa en su Camaro directo a algún bar, intentando olvidar todo lo que pasa en su casa. 

 

Están en las mismas clases, y trata de ayudarlo en la medida de lo que puede; pasándole apuntes o tocándole el hombro para que atendiera en matemáticas. Lo intenta, porque a pesar de lo que dicen sobre él, Derek siempre tiene una sonrisa tranquilizadora para su hermanita menor. 

 

Y se lo ha dicho a su papá, porque odia ver los hematomas en la cara de Derek, y es que sabe que el moreno defiende a su madre de su padre con todo lo que puede. También sabe que protege a sus hermanas, que las saca de su casa y las lleva a casa de su tío Peter, quien por supuesto no sabe nada. 

 

A veces lo ve cansado, derrotado, y Stiles siente que puede echarse a llorar con él, porque Derek es una persona hermosa que no merece nada eso. Lo conoce, y sabe que nadie lo entiende, porque el moreno tampoco hace nada para con su mala reputación. Stiles le ruega, sin decirle, que no se dé por vencido, porque es lo más precioso que ha visto en su vida. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

No necesita ser un sabio ni un observador de primera para saber que fue su padre, y algunas peleas, por lo que Derek llega ese día a química con el ojo morado, el labio partido y una mueca de dolor. 

 

—Derek —el moreno lo mira con los rasgos endurecidos. 

 

—¿Qué quieres?

 

—Todo estará bien —dice bajito, para que sólo ellos dos lo escuchen. El moreno endurece los rasgos aún más, si es que es posible. Suelta un gruñido amenazante, que no provoca en Stiles absolutamente nada. 

 

Cuando sube a su jeep en la salida, ve a Derek tomar el camino más largo a casa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Está sentado solo en una mesa, en silencio, y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Como siempre.

 

Nadie se sienta a comer con él, todos lo evitan, porque su nariz está hinchada, y su cara en general, y no es una vista agradable. Para nadie. Así que ignora las advertencias de sus amigos de que no es bueno para él, que es un mujeriego, que se acuesta con todo lo que tiene piernas y que se mete en peleas.

 

Pero no le importa, porque él puede ver debajo de esa fachada, porque nadie le conoce como él, nadie sabe por lo que pasa, porque tiene una mala reputación.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles puede notar la mirada de tristeza de Derek desde el auto de su padre.

 

No pudo evitar subirse cuando su padre le dijo que habían conseguido las pruebas de que Derek y su mamá sufrían de violencia doméstica.

 

Casi sintió pena por el padre de Derek. Casi.

 

Pero no puede evitar maldecirlo al ver como ha dejado a Derek. Y a su familia. Se acerca a él como lo haría con un ciervo asustado de su presencia. Se sienta a su lado para poder tomar su mano. Tiene los dedos fríos y los nudillos llenos de sangre, que gracias a Dios no es suya. 

 

Y no le importa recibir miradas de todo el instituto cuando llega con Derek al día siguiente en el auto patrulla de su papá.

 

 

* * *

 

 

—No te conviene estar conmigo —es todo lo que le dice antes de dejarlo en medio del estacionamiento con el corazón doliéndole y congelándosele a cada paso que el moreno toma para alejarse de él.

 

 

* * *

 

 

—Tiene una mala reputación, Stiles. Él no es bueno para ti. 

 

—No me interesa, no va a salir contigo, sino conmigo —cierra con fuerza su casillero, sorprendiendo a Scott. Pero es que le molesta que todo el mundo juzgue a Derek sólo por lo que ven en el instituto o en esas fiestas donde hay alcohol barato, drogas, carreras y peleas entre todos. 

 

Y Derek se encuentra ahí, viéndose tan roto como lo está. Con las manos agarrando fuertemente un cigarro que en realidad Stiles sabe que no le gusta. 

 

Y nadie se acerca. Todos le dan esa mirada de disgusto que le enfurece. Todos hablan de todos los errores que comete, de cada pequeño tropiezo que tiene, pero no hablan de que sus notas son buenas o de que logró convertirse en el capitán del equipo de básquetbol.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—No me importa lo que digan de ti, porque ellos no saben por todo lo que has pasado, Derek. Yo te conozco, mejor que nadie.

 

Y Derek sólo le dedica una mirada llena de dolor y remordimiento, porque no está acostumbrado a que alguien luche en verdad por él.

 

—No...

 

—Por favor, sólo déjame ver lo que está en verdad aquí —susurra poniendo su palma contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Y Derek frunce el ceño, aguantando las ganas de apartar su mano, porque no le gusta que le toquen —. Por favor...

 

 

* * *

 

 

—Lo quiero, papá —su padre le mira con intensidad.

 

—Lo sé. Y sé que lo tratas como si estuviera hecho de cristal. 

 

—Tengo miedo de que se aleje de mi para siempre.

 

Su padre sólo sacude la cabeza. Stiles suspira y entra al instituto, con la esperanza de encontrar a Derek ese día en la cafetería, porque el moreno lo ha estado evitando. 

 

Y cuando lo ve entrar, camina con decisión hasta él y le coge la mano antes de que pueda escapar.

 

—Derek, tenemos que hablar.

 

—Joder, Stiles. Entiende que no, no soy bueno para ti.

 

—¡Lo sé! Sé que tienes una mala reputación, pero ya te dije que no me importa lo que digan. Ni de ti, ni de mi —es cuando las defensas del moreno caen y le mira con miedo.

 

—Tengo miedo... —el corazón de Stiles se encoje al verlo tan vulnerable.

 

—No lo tengas. Te quiero —y le besa despacito, porque sigue teniendo un poco de miedo de romper lo poco que le queda de corazón.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles sabe que Derek tiene una mala reputación, pero no le importa, porque él sabe la carga que tuvo en los hombros alguna vez. Le conoce y sabe lo que hay debajo de su fachada de chico malo. Derek tiene una mala reputación y la seguirá teniendo, porque es la única forma que tiene de protegerse a sí mismo, pero no con Stiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este shot pequeñito. Gracias por leer! ♥♥


End file.
